The Four Needed Minds
by KriztynSpoof
Summary: Four fils born within 28 days and all half sisters are destined to help Harry, but he doesn't know this and due to the very painful 5th year he went through they are here to relieve his pain and to make a very old prophecy come true. There is much ahead o


The Four Needed Minds Chapter One  
  
Amarilis followed by Elle ran as quickly as they could with their stuff for Hogwarts through Kings Cross Station. Elle glared at Amarilis with her deep red eyes almost the color of blood, and screamed at her as they ran through the wall to reach platform 9 ¾, "I can't BELIEVE you did that back at the house Dana is gonna KILL you when you get back home!!! I wouldn't be surprised if the woman sends you a howler on the second day of school when she finds out!!"  
  
Amarilis glared over her shoulder at Elle as they ran, "I had to do something, I couldn't just leave Cody alone in the house he's six she would have killed me! I can't help or do anything about the fact she is over protective." The girls dodged in and out of people's way as they ran towards the train realizing they only had ten minutes to get on.  
  
"But you don't PETRIFY your eight year old brother!" Elle yelled at her as they loaded their stuff onto the train being very careful not to jar the cage containing her kitten Faye. Sighing heavily she climbs onto the train relieved that she is now not going to have to find a different way to get to school. Holding Faye's cage in one hand she reaches her other out to help Amarilis onto the train.  
  
Glaring up at Elle and taking her hand so as not to drop her owl Matriarch that was in the other, "Nobody is perfect, I did the first thing that came to mind and everything would have been fine if you didn't take so long in getting your stuff out to the cab." She sighs hoping to make this fight end so as not to have any major problems on the first day of school, "I am sorry El, now let's go find Aisling and Sadie and get settled in alright?" She smiles weakly, in hope at her sister and best friend.  
  
"Alright, alright fine off we go to find the rest of our interesting sisterhood." But Elle then turns and glares at Amarilis, "but I swear to you Ama, if you ever I mean EVER petrify your brother again you won't have to worry about Craig and Dawns anger, you will have to worry about mine, and don't think I am not gonna tell the other two what you did."  
  
"Fine, I just hope I don't get stuck in either of your all's houses. At least then I'll have a safe place to be." She then closes her eyes and reaches out for her other two sisters and once finding in her mind where they are looks over at Elle, "Come on this way I know where they are." Amarilis leads her sister through the train, carefully keeping her owl in front of her and walking through the isles towards a back compartment. She turns into the room when she reaches it smiling inside at the two girls walking over and giving them hugs with a smile on her face after setting her owl down on the bench, "Hey how have you all been??"  
  
Aisling hugs her sister, and looking over her shoulder seeing Elle with a scowl on her face. "I'm lovely, but after seeing Elle I have to ask what you did to the poor girl, she is NEVER that angry."  
  
"I do have to agree with the dear Aisling in that fact," Sadie replies looking up from the rather large book set in her lap that she was studying a slight frown crossing her face.  
  
"You both are way to serious I didn't do anything BAD to her, I've been good for the day," Amarilis says as she plops down on the bench across from two of her sisters.  
  
Only getting angrier at the response from Amarilis she yells, "Oh I take it petrifying you younger brother isn't a BAD thing anymore!! I can't believe you!" She continues to glare at her sister as the train continues on. "I don't want to be around her at the moment, I'm going to go find me some snacks." Setting her kitten on the bench next to Amarilis she leaves the compartment heading up the train looking for the cart with all the candy for sale.  
  
Closing the book Sadie looks over at her sister, "I don't think I'll ever understand the two of you, and I do try very hard to. You have to admit that at least." She sighs looking down at the cover, "I can't believe we are starting our sixth year here. I miss Salem's Witch Institute, We all did so well there and none of our family history could play a role because it was so easy to hide." She looks back up at her two sisters who were still in the car with her, her blue eyes the color of a cloudless sky inspecting them both. "I mean there we didn't know what houses we were going into before we were sorted, we didn't know any of the families, and there were no ties that we needed to keep from most people we could be ourselves. Here though things are very different. We must fulfill the prophecy our lives out over."  
  
Aisling and Amarilis realizing their sister's correctness both lower their heads in disappointment, all three of the girls upset as Elle walks back into the room with a bag of every flavor beans in her hand looking over all the girls. "What's wrong you three? We are almost to Hogwarts; the train will be stopping in ten minutes." Elle told her sisters hoping to bring them some joy.  
  
The girls sigh and lean back against the seat as Elle sits down on the bench next to Amarilis, "We will all be fine I have faith in Dumbledore, and our parents."  
  
Glaring slightly angrily and slightly upset at her sister Amarilis replies, "Of course you don't he used to be a member of the house you are going to; and as far as out parentage goes I'm fairly sure that at Hogwarts we are the only four sisters that can say that the only similar parent they have is their father, whom at the time of conception and still to this day for all legal reasons is not their father by law."  
  
The train started to slow down as Amarilis finished her angry point to her sister. As it comes to a stop the girls stand together all putting their black robes on over the clothes they were wearing. Their eyes meeting together as they are getting ready to leave as they join their hands in hope, they hold onto each other for a few moments trying to give each other hope and strength and then exit the train after everyone else.  
  
"First years to the rafts, don't worry about your things they will be moved up to the castle for you. Second through seventh years to the horseless carriages," announced Headmaster Dumbledore to everyone's shock except the four sisters who were walking towards him. With a smile on his face seeing everyone on their proper ways he looked to the four girls, "It is wonderful to see you three. How was the trip?" His eyes glinting as he talked to them.  
  
"Professor none of us are currently in the best way at the moment, our mothers all told us to meet with you before going onto the school," Aisling spoke up, her dark yellow eyes glinting with sadness.  
  
"I realize this is difficult for the four of you and I will do my best to make things easier for you, but yes we do need to go to my office," The professor replied a look of hope and sorrow in his eyes for the girls. He reaches into his cloak and takes a book out of his cloak and holds it out in front of him casting a spell on it with his wand, "If you girls would please grab hold of the book." The four girls reach out and touch it feeling a small tug from behind their bellybuttons, the familiar feeling of a portkey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Landing slightly off balance in Dumbledore's office with him the girls looked around. "Please have a seat," Dumbledore told the girls referring to four very squishy chairs n front of his desk. "The sorting downstairs along with everything else should start in about fifteen minutes. Is there anything you girls would like to ask me or tell me before we go downstairs?"  
  
Elle looking up at the Headmaster nodded slightly, "Have you told Harry about us yet?"  
  
With a smile and a glint in his eyes, "No, I have not. I was going to allow you four to decide on how to get to know him and get him to trust you. He has had a very rough fifth year, his sixth year does not need that effect as well. Being the type of women you are, I know you will find a way to tell him what will be happening in the near future." With a nod the four girls lowered their eyes showing that they had nothing else that they wanted to say or ask. "Then let us go down to the great hall and proceed with this evenings feast."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron looking slightly worried as the headmaster wasn't at the Head table yet, "Dumbledore is still our headmaster right?" Harry asked with worry in his voice.  
  
Hermione looking up from her book, "Yes he is, he is probably just running a little late and had something to attend to." The worry on her face was very evident, after the occurrences after the problems last year, she hoped with all of her heart that he was alright. Anymore he wasn't the Harry she remembered, he was always depressed and always seemed like he needed more sleep. He had lost weight and she worried about him because there was always sadness in him now.  
  
Dumbledore only seconds after Hermione saying this to Harry walked in the side door towards the head table with his usual sparkle in his eye and smile on his face and went to his seat standing in front of it. Tapping his glass with a fork to get the rooms attention, the room drops quickly into silence. McGonagall walks into the room leading the very frightened first years and at the end of the line of them were four girls, they appeared to be the same age, about sixteen and they walked in even steps.  
  
The girls were absolutely remarkable, and they were all gorgeous. The first had red eyes, very dark almost the color of blood but with a remarkable shine behind them. Her dark blonde hair which had very large curls in it adding more of a wave than actually being a curl fell down to her lower back, she was very thin and tall for a girl standing at about 5' 9". She seemed to be radiating a feeling of honor and bravery. The girl next to her had eyes of brilliant blue, making you think of a cloudless sky on a gorgeously sunny day. Whenever you looked at her the first thing that came to mind was that she seemed to be full of knowledge. Her hair was black like a ravens feathers and perfectly straight, it fell down to her shoulders. She wasn't as tall as the girl to her right being only about 5' 5" but was just as thin and lithe. The third girl had eyes of a very deep yellow, but yellow they were too many people's disbelief; they were like the color of dandelions on an open field. Her hair was a deep red, almost a maroon that fell just past her shoulders and seems to very free flowing. The girl seemed to radiate a feeling of loyalty to everyone around her. She was the shortest of the four falling an inch shorter than the last and only being 5'3" but she was toned and very beautiful as well. The fourth and final girl had eyes of green the color of emeralds. Her hair was a russet color, seeming to sparkle any light that hit it, and at a glance you could tell, feel, that she was cunning. She stood just shorter than the first girl at 5'8" her body smooth and thin like the other girls. None of them resembled each other but you could tell there was an emotional closeness between them.  
  
The girls stood in a straight line behind all of the first years seeming to wait until their sorting was done, shoulder to shoulder seeming to gain reassurance from each other. McGonagall opened the scroll she held in her hands reading off the names of the first years, that became sorted by the sorting hat. At the end there were four new members in Ravenclaw and Slytherin, three at Hufflepuff, and five at Gryffindor. McGonagall then closed the scroll and looked up at Dumbledore who smiled and began to speak, "This year we are very lucky. We have four transfer students from the Salem's Witch Institute they will be sorted by the sorting hat and placed in their proper houses."  
  
After Dumbledore finished speaking she turned and faced the girls picking the sorting hat up off of the stool it was sitting on, "Sadie Lane." The girl with the black hair and remarkable blue eyes walked towards the professor taking a seat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head.  
  
"I see, and how is the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw? I was expecting you a bit sooner actually." the sorting hat said into Sadie's mind.  
  
"I realize where I will be sent, the sorting for me and my sisters is not a question," Sadie said in her mind as a response to the hat's remark.  
  
"Yes that is very true child. I wish you and your sisters the best of luck," The sorting hat said into Sadie's mind as a resounding decision of "Ravenclaw!" resounded through the room. Sadie got off the stool as McGonagall removed the hat and took her space next to her sisters once again.  
  
"Amarilis Schaefer" McGonagall called as the girl stood next to her sisters once more, not a surprise on her face.  
  
The girl with the vibrant green eyes walks forward and placed herself on the stool as the sorting hat is placed upon her head "Ah, it is the daughter of Alison, the very sister of Tom Riddle, and another heir to Slytherin" said the sorting hat in Amarilis' mind, followed by a small laugh.  
  
"Very true that is. I am ready to assume the position I must."  
  
"Slytherin!" resounds through the hall by the sorting hat as a response to the girl's response.  
  
"Elle Iscariot," McGonagall said as Amarilis walked back down and too her place next to her sisters.  
  
As the hat was placed down upon the head of the blonde with the deep red eyes, the sorting hat sighs, "You are very much like your ancestor, and like your sisters, you probably already know where you are going."  
  
"That I do, all of us do. We didn't place anything in front of our eyes and accept what is a necessary evil." Elle says in her mind to the hat.  
  
"Gregory Gryffindor would be proud of your four." The sorting hat says into her mind as a resounding "Gryffindor!" goes through the hall.  
  
McGonagall removes the hat from Elle and calls for the final girl as Elle makes her way back down into line where she stood before, "Aisling Brant."  
  
The shortest girl with the eyes the color of dandelions makes her way up to the stool and sits down as the hat is placed upon her head, "And finally the Hufflepuff heir. Loyalty flowing through your spirit the same way blood flows through your veins. Enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts." The sorting hat says as a resounding "Hufflepuff!" reverberates through the hall and the girl walks down to take her place with the other girls. They all turn and look onto each other and have a group hug, four half sisters, the four heirs or the houses. The cheering students falter for a moment seeing that there is no house rivalry between the four girls and very much not used to this fact. As the four girls step back from each other they turn and walk towards their own houses without a word and each has a seat with the other sixth years of their house.  
  
Dumbledore proceeded through his normal speech of the restrictions and rules and then the feasting began in the great hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
